The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gentiana plant, botanically known as Gentiana hybrida, typically grown as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hakuryu’.
The new Gentiana plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hanamki-shi, Iwate-prefecture, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Gentiana plants with large and attractive flowers.
The new Gentiana plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in October, 2002, of a proprietary selection of Gentiana hybrida identified as code name GW, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Gentiana hybrida ‘Sawada Shiro’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gentiana plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hanamki-shi, Iwate-prefecture, Japan in October, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gentiana plant by tissue culture in Hanamki-shi, Iwate-prefecture, Japan, since April, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Gentiana plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.